1. Technical Field:
This device relates to fabric absorptive cleaning mops that utilize multiple fiber bundles to provide an efficient flexible cleaning element mounted on an elongated handle or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different absorptive elements and mounting configurations all directed to supply a plurality of absorptive elements secured to a central support means, see prior example U.S. Pat. No. 878,606, U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,879 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,224, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,099.
In U.S. Pat. No. 878,606 bundles of brush material are positioned over pivoted bars held at opposite ends within a rigid support frame. The lower longitudinal edges of each of the bars are notched so that they will engage and hold the brush material against the parallel frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,879 discloses a mop construction wherein rags or cord elements are compressed and held at their ends by grooved slots. A compression bar is engaged and holds the slots in multiple adjacent relationship in a mounting frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,224 discloses a mop of non-woven fabric material wherein the material is formed in elongated strips that are slit inwardly from their respective free ends and secured in stacked relation to one another via a central aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,099 on a disposable mop head is drawn to a mop head made up of a plurality of elongated flexible sheets secured at their edge to a back facing material creating a mass of flexible mopping strips. The strips are concentrated in closer relation to one another in the center of the back facing strip than along the outer edges of said strip.
An alternate form of the invention uses fabric panels slit inwardly from one edge to be secured via a plurality of longitudinally spaced apertures to a support spline. The multiple layers of successive material form a circular mop element configuration with an attached handle.